


Liebe und Schmerz

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel und Boerne führen eine glückliche Beziehung. Doch Glück ist zerbrechlich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glücklich

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anfänge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/941268) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri). 



> Warnung: Die Geschichte beinhaltet Gewalt, wenn auch nur wenig. Ich kann verstehen, wenn man das nicht lesen mag.
> 
> Inspiriert zu der Geschichte wurde ich durch diese wunderschöne - wie ich finde:) - Geschichte von cricri: [Anfänge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/941268)

„Wo hast du schon wieder meine Krawatte hingelegt?“, hörte Thiel Boerne morgens fragen, kaum dass er die Augen geöffnet hatte.  
„Die hängt im Flur“, murmelte er schlaftrunken, streckte sich und gähnte erst einmal ausgiebig.  
„Nein, da hängt sie eben nicht.“  
„Natürlich tut sie das.“ Leise grummelnd schob er die Bettdecke zur Seite und stand auf.  
„Siehst du, da ist sie doch.“  
„Na, kein Wunder, dass ich sie nicht gefunden habe, wenn sie hinter deinem muffigen Mantel hängt.“  
„Ich geb' dir gleich muffig!“ Er zog Boerne grinsend an sich, um ihn einen Kuss zu geben. „Guten Morgen erstmal.“

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen sie zusammen die Wohnung und Boerne fuhr ihn zum Präsidium. Thiels Hand lag auf Boernes rechtem Oberschenkel, und Boernes Hand lag auf seiner.  
Thiel schielte Boerne von der Seite an und lächelte.

Seit fast zwei Jahren waren sie nun zusammen. Nachdem sie erst einmal begriffen hatten, dass sie hinter all den Streitigkeiten und Sticheleien ihre tiefen Gefühle füreinander versteckt hatten, war alles ganz schnell gegangen.  
Thiel zog zu Boerne, weil der die größere Wohnung hatte. Ohne diverser Meinungsverschiedenheiten lief das Ganze natürlich nicht ab.  
„Diesen Sessel willst du nicht ernsthaft behalten?“  
„Klar will ich das. Da hinten ist doch auch noch genug Platz.“  
Boerne warf ihm einen entsetzten Blick zu. „Auf keinen Fall kommt das alte Ding in mein schönes Wohnzimmer.”  
„Dein Wohnzimmer ist jetzt unser Wohnzimmer, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf.“  
Thiel war froh und erleichtert, als der Umzug geschafft war. 

Sie waren noch kein halbes Jahr zusammen, als Herbert überraschend an einem Herzinfarkt starb. Thiel fiel in ein tiefes Loch, aus dem ihn Boerne ganz langsam und behutsam wieder heraus holte.  
Boerne war für ihn da, immer. Nahm ihn wortlos in den Arm, wenn er von seiner Trauer wieder einmal übermannt wurde und weinen musste, hielt ihn stundenlang.

Boerne hielt ihn auch, wenn ihm die Arbeit wieder einmal über den Kopf wuchs, wenn ihm ein Fall zu viel wurde oder an die Nieren ging.  
Ja, die Arbeit ... Boernes Eingemische in seine Arbeit war nach wie vor ihr häufigster Streitpunkt. Manchmal nahm Thiel es mit Humor, manchmal trieb ihn Boerne aber auch zur Weißglut damit. Dann brüllte er Boerne schon einmal an, auch wenn es ihm im Nachhinein jedes Mal leid tat.  
Ansonsten waren es eher kleinere Dinge, weswegen sie sich gerne mal in die Haare bekamen. Etwa Boernes zu laute Opernmusik oder Thiels Fanartikel vom FC St. Pauli, die er immer mehr in der Wohnung verteilte. Aber so richtig lange stritten sie selten, die Versöhnungen fielen hingegen meistens durchaus etwas länger aus ...

Thiel konnte sich nicht mehr vorstellen ohne Boerne zu leben, ohne ihn neben sich einzuschlafen.  
Jeden Abend im Bett führten sie die gleiche, kleine Diskussion, eigentlich war es ja schon ein festes Ritual. Boerne kuschelte sich in Thiels Arme und Thiel sagte ihm schmunzelnd, dass er so nicht einschlafen könne. Danach schmusten sie noch ein wenig, bevor Boerne widerwillig ein kleines Stück von ihm abrückte.  
Wenn Thiel morgens aufwachte, lag Boerne dann beinahe jedes Mal doch wieder in seinen Armen. Und das fand er sehr schön, auch wenn er das Boerne nie verriet.

Ja, Thiel war glücklich. Er liebte Boerne über alles. Manchmal hatte er ja ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er ihm das so schrecklich selten sagte.

 

Sie hatten das Präsidium erreicht.  
„Bis später, Boerne.“  
„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?“  
Thiel grinste. „Ich muss doch los.“  
„Noch einen kurzen Kuss, komm schon.“  
„Na schön.“ Er beugte sich zu Boerne hinüber, und aus einem Kuss wurden drei.  
„Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich gehen.“  
Sie lächelten sich noch einmal an, dann stieg er aus. 

Zwei Minuten später war Thiel dann nicht mehr zum Lächeln zumute. Seufzend setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch.  
Seit Tagen hoffte er darauf, dass bald ein Hinweis auf den Aufenthaltsort von Torsten Schmitt eintrudeln würde.  
Drei Menschenleben hatte Schmitt auf dem Gewissen. Und unter seinen Opfern war auch ausgerechnet ein früherer guter Freund von Boerne gewesen. 

„Frank, ich hoffe inständig, dass ihr diesen Mistkerl endlich bald in die Finger bekommt.“  
„Das hoffe ich auch, Boerne, glaube mir.“  
Dieses Gespräch hatten sie vor zwei Tagen geführt. 

In der Mittagspause holte sich Thiel einen Kaffee und setzte sich dann wieder an seinen Schreibtisch.  
„Hallo.“ Boerne betrat grinsend den Raum.  
„Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte er gespielt vorwurfsvoll. „Gibt es in deinem Leichenbunker etwa nicht genug zu tun?“  
„Doch, aber ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir.“  
Thiel lächelte. Auch nach fast zwei Jahren schaffte es Boerne mit solchen Sätzen immer noch, dass sein Herz sofort schneller schlug.  
Boerne beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
„Na ja, außerdem wollte ich mich danach erkundigen, ob es etwas Neues bezüglich Schmitt gibt.“  
Thiel seufzte. „Nein, leider immer noch nicht.“

Wenig später kam Nadeshda rein gestürmt. „Chef, Schmitt wurde gesehen.“  
Sofort sprang Thiel auf. „Wo?“  
Ein Mann hatte ihn in ein leerstehendes Haus gehen sehen.  
Thiel wollte sofort los, Nadeshda und Müller würden ihn begleiten.

„Ich komme auch mit.“  
„Auf keinen Fall, Boerne!“  
„Frank, dieser ... dieser Mensch hat Klaus auf dem Gewissen.“  
„Boerne, gerade deswegen solltest du lieber nicht mitkommen. Wir klären das schon, okay?“ Er drückte Boernes Hand.  
„Bitte lass mich mitfahren. Ich bleibe auch im Auto sitzen.“  
Thiel stieß einen inneren Seufzer aus. „Na schön. Aber du bleibst wirklich im Auto.“  
„Danke, Frank.“

Sie fuhren mit dem Dienstwagen los, Boerne saß mit Müller hinten. Das Haus lag etwas abgelegen, drumherum weite Felder. Sie parkten ein Stück entfernt und hatten das Haus von dort aus gut im Blick.  
Thiel wollte gerade besprechen, wie sie vorgehen würden, da rief Boerne plötzlich: „Da hinten läuft er!“  
Thiel guckte in die Richtung, in die Boerne deutete. Mist, Schmitt musste sie entdeckt haben. Er versuchte gerade durch die Felder zu fliehen.  
Boerne öffnete die Tür, sprang hinaus und rannte los.  
Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. „Boerne, verdammt, bleib hier!“  
Er hörte nicht. Thiel sprang ebenfalls aus dem Auto. „Bleib stehen!“  
Doch Boerne rannte unbeirrt immer weiter, und sein Abstand zu Schmitt wurde allmählich kürzer.  
Thiel folgte den beiden so schnell er konnte. Er verfluchte sich selbst innerlich dafür, dass er Boerne erlaubt hatte, mitzukommen.  
„Boerne, bleib endlich stehen!“  
Boerne hörte weiterhin nicht, beschleunigte stattdessen sein Tempo und holte Schmitt noch mehr ein.  
Plötzlich blieb Schmitt abrupt stehen, drehte sich zu Boerne um und ... zückte eine Pistole.  
Thiels Herz setzte vor Schreck für einen Augenblick aus. „Waffe runter!“, brüllte er und wollte schnell nach seiner Dienstwaffe greifen. 

Ein Schuss fiel.

Einen kurzen Moment hielt Thiel die Luft an und schloss seine Augen. _Das war's jetzt. Boerne ist tot,_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah er, wie Schmitt am Boden lag und sich das Bein hielt. Boerne stand daneben.  
Müller preschte an Thiel vorbei. Der musste den Schuss abgegeben haben.

Während Müller Schmitt Handschellen anlegte, eilte Thiel zu Boerne. Der stand reglos da und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht? Was, verdammt nochmal?! Du hättest tot sein können!“, brüllte er ihn an.  
Thiel zitterte am ganzen Körper und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals hoch. Wie hatte sich Boerne bloß in solch eine Gefahr begeben können? Er durfte nicht daran denken, was passiert wäre, wenn Müller nicht rechtzeitig geschossen hätte.  
„Nun ja, ich bin ja noch äußerst lebendig, wie du siehst und ...“  
Thiel holte mir der Rechten aus. Und schlug zu.


	2. Risse

Thiels Hand landete mit voller Wucht auf Boernes linker Wange. Danach riss er Boerne sofort in seine Arme und presste ihn an sich.  
„Du hättest tot sein können“, wiederholte er leise und drückte ihn noch fester an sich, so fest er konnte.  
Boerne atmete laut gegen sein rechtes Ohr, und Thiel spürte, dass sein Herz mindestens genauso schnell und hektisch schlug wie sein eigenes.  
Am liebsten hätte er Boerne für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr losgelassen. Als er die Sirenen des Rettungswagens hörte, die immer näher kamen, löste er sich schweren Herzens von ihm.

Boerne sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Du hast mir weh getan.“  
„Boerne, das ...“  
„Chef, Müller begleitet Schmitt ins Krankenhaus“, hörte er Nadeshda hinter sich sagen.  
„Okay.“ Thiel war heilfroh, dass sie Schmitt endlich geschnappt hatten. Die Schussverletzung gönnte er diesem Mistkerl aus tiefsten Herzen. Hoffentlich tat es ordentlich weh.  
Während Nadeshda sich entfernte, um noch irgendetwas mit Müller zu besprechen, wandte Thiel sich wieder Boerne zu.  
„Boerne, das eben, das ... wollte ich nicht, aber ich hatte so eine verdammte Angst um dich. Fast hätte dieses Arschloch dich abgeknallt, und dann hast du auch noch versucht, das Ganze runter zu spielen.“  
„Ich verstehe. Da hast du keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen, als mich zu schlagen.“  
„Boerne ...“ Thiel wollte nach seinem Arm greifen, doch Boerne wich einen Schritt zurück.  
„Boerne, bitte ... Mir sind einfach kurz die Sicherungen durchgebrannt.“  
„Ich verstehe“, wiederholte Boerne.  
„Boerne, ich ... ich hatte doch so eine Angst und ...”  
„Ich weiß. Lass gut sein, Frank.”  
Thiel wollte nochmal etwas erwidern, ließ es dann aber lieber.  


Der Rettungswagen fuhr weg, und sie liefen zu Dritt zum Auto zurück.  
„Soll ich fahren?“, fragte Nadeshda und warf Thiel dabei einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, den er nicht so recht deuten konnte.  
„Ja, bitte.“  
Thiel setzte sich mit Boerne auf die Rückbank. Nadeshdas Frage, ob es ihm gut gehe, bejahte Boerne. Ansonsten sprach er die ganze Fahrt über kein Wort und schaute unentwegt aus dem Fenster.  
Na ja, war ja alles etwas viel gewesen gerade, dachte sich Thiel. 

„Ich muss dann mal zurück ins Institut“, meinte Boerne, als sie wieder beim Präsidium waren.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du jetzt direkt weiter arbeiten willst?“  
„Ja.“  
„Okay. Holst du mich nachher ab?“  
Boerne nickte, dann drehte er sich um und lief zu seinem Auto.  
„Chef, ist ... alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen und Boerne?“, fragte Nadeshda mit leicht gedämpfter Stimme.  
„Warum sollte es das nicht sein?“ Warum fragte die das denn jetzt?  
Nadeshda warf ihm schon wieder diesen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie ... wie Sie ihm eine geknallt haben.“  
„Mir ... mir sind kurz die Sicherungen durchgebrannt“, erklärte er ein weiteres Mal. „Ich hatte so eine Scheißangst, dass Schmitt ihn abknallt.“  
Nadeshda erwiderte nichts, sie nickte nur.

In den nächsten Stunden konnte sich Thiel kaum richtig auf die Arbeit konzentrieren.  
Boerne, der einfach aus dem Auto gerannt war, Schmitt, der Boerne fast erschossen hatte, der Moment als er die Beherrschung verloren und Boerne geschlagen hatte ... Immer wieder liefen diese Szenen vor seinem inneren Auge ab.  
_„Du hast mir weh getan.“_ Ja, verdammt, er hatte ihm weh getan. Dass Boerne wütend war, verstand er ja. Aber Boerne würde ihn sicher bald auch ein wenig verstehen können. Es war eine Extremsituation gewesen und er hatte unter Schock gestanden. Als Boerne anfangen wollte, die Situation zu verharmlosen, hatte er einfach für einen kurzen Moment die Kontrolle verloren. Davor hatte er Boerne noch nie geschlagen oder auch nur im Entferntesten mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es zu tun. Natürlich nicht.

Thiel war heilfroh, als er endlich Feierabend machen konnte, allzu viel hatte er arbeitsmäßig sowieso nicht mehr zustande gebracht. 

Boerne wartete mit dem Auto vor dem Präsidium.  
„Wie war dein restlicher Arbeitstag?“, begann Thiel vorsichtig ein Gespräch, nachdem er zu ihm eingestiegen war.  
„Der war in Ordnung.“ Boerne drehte sich zu ihm um, und Thiel stellte erschrocken fest, dass seine linke Wange etwas geschwollen war. Er musste fester zugehauen haben, als er es in Erinnerung hatte.  
„Tut es noch weh?“, fragte er leise.  
„Ein bisschen noch.“  
„Wir ... wir müssen da zu Hause gleich mal was Kühles drauflegen.“  
„Ja.“ Boerne wandte den Blick wieder nach vorne und startete den Motor.  
„Soll ich uns vielleicht Pizza bestellen?“, fragte Thiel. „Dann brauchen wir heute nichts mehr zu kochen.”  
„Das kannst du machen. Du weißt ja, welche ich will.“  
Wenn sie mal hin und wieder Pizza bestellten, ließ es sich Boerne normalerweise nicht nehmen, kurz zu erwähnen, dass Pizza nicht gerade das fettärmste Essen darstellte. Meistens strich er dabei auch liebevoll neckend über Thiels Bauch. Heute verzichtete er darauf.

Als sie daheim waren, rief Thiel zuerst bei ihrem Stammitaliener an, dann kramte er aus dem Tiefkühlfach ein Kühlpad heraus.  
„Danke.“ Boerne hielt es sich an die Wange.

„Willst du ein Glas Rotwein zum Essen?“, fragte Thiel und hielt Boerne lächelnd eine Flasche hin.  
„Nein, heute nicht.“  
„Okay.“ Er räumte die Flasche wieder fort und deckte den Tisch. Wenig später kam die Pizza.  
Während sie aßen, stellte Thiel Boerne ein paar Fragen zu seinem restlichen Arbeitstag. Das andere Thema ließ er jetzt lieber ruhen. Das Kühlpad hatte Boerne inzwischen auf dem Küchentisch abgelegt.

„Wollen wir noch ein wenig fernsehen?“, fragte Thiel, nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten.  
„Ja, können wir machen.“  
Thiel zappte durch die Programme und blieb bei einem Krimi hängen. Eigentlich konnte es Boerne nicht lassen, zu den Filmen oder Sendungen, die sie guckten, ständig seinen Senf dazu zu geben, er trieb Thiel damit jedes Mal halb in den Wahnsinn. Nun schaute er jedoch einfach nur schweigend auf den Bildschirm. Anfangs gab Thiel zu einigen Szenen einen Spruch ab und hoffte, Boerne so ein wenig aus der Reserve locken zu können, doch der nickte jeweils nur. Schließlich gab Thiel auf und schwieg ebenfalls. 

„Ich geh mal ins Bad“, unterbrach Boerne irgendwann die Stille zwischen ihnen und stand auf. Wenig später kehrte er im Pyjama zurück und hatte seine Bettwäsche im Schlepptau.  
Thiel sah ihn ungläubig an. „Was soll das denn werden?“  
„Sei mir nicht böse, ich schlafe heute lieber auf der Couch.“  
Thiel musste schwer schlucken. Seit sie zusammen wohnten, hatten sie noch nie getrennt voneinander geschlafen. Selbst nach den schlimmsten Streits nicht. Aber vielleicht war es nach dem heutigen Tag ja tatsächlich besser so.  
„Okay“, sagte er tonlos und stand auf. „Dann ... gute Nacht.“  
„Gute Nacht.“ Boerne legte sich hin, deckte sich schnell zu und schloss die Augen. Es wirkte nicht so, als wolle er noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, deswegen verschwand Thiel ebenfalls ins Bad.

Als er fertig war, ging er nochmal ins Wohnzimmer, um nach Boerne zu sehen. Der war bereits eingeschlafen, er atmete leise und gleichmäßig. Seine Decke war halb auf den Boden gerutscht. Thiel griff danach und deckte ihn wieder richtig zu.  
„Ich liebe dich“, murmelte Thiel noch leise, dann verschwand er ins Bett. 

Traurig schaute er auf die leere Betthälfte neben sich und seufzte innerlich. Es war so ungewohnt ohne den anderen hier zu liegen. Kein Kuschelritual heute. Na ja, morgen dann wieder. Morgen sähe die Welt sicher schon wieder ganz anders aus. Er schloss die Augen und schlief wenig später ein.


	3. Scherben

Als Thiel am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag Boerne weder in seinen Armen noch neben ihm. Vielleicht hatte er ja schon das Frühstück vorbereitet, dachte er schmunzelnd.  
Sein Lächeln erlosch, als er die fehlende Bettwäsche bemerkte, und sich wieder an alles erinnerte.  
Boerne hatte auf der Wohnzimmercouch geschlafen. Weil er ihm eine geknallt hatte. Er seufzte und stand auf.

Vorsichtig spähte er ins Wohnzimmer. Boernes Bettwäsche lag ordentlich zusammengelegt auf der Couch. Bei dem Anblick krampfte sich irgendwas in ihm zusammen. Zum Glück würde Boerne heute wieder bei ihm im Bett schlafen.  
Kaffeeduft zog in seine Nase. Also hatte sich Boerne wirklich schon um das Frühstück gekümmert. 

Boerne saß am gedeckten Küchentisch, bereits fertig angezogen.  
„Guten Morgen.“ Er lächelte Boerne zaghaft an, und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Wange. Die Schwellung war zum Glück etwas zurückgegangen.  
„Guten Morgen, Frank.“ Boerne erwiderte das Lächeln nicht.  
Thiel war sich etwas unsicher, ob er ihm einen Kuss geben sollte. Schließlich ließ er es lieber bleiben, und strich ihm stattdessen nur kurz über die Schulter.  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Gut ... Ich geh' jetzt schnell ins Bad, dann setze ich mich zu dir, ja?“  
Boerne nickte.

Thiel beeilte sich im Bad, damit etwas mehr Zeit fürs Frühstück blieb.  
„So, da bin ich.“  
Normalerweise war Boerne morgens viel gesprächiger als er. Heute nicht. Schweigend trank er seinen Kaffee.  
„Willst du nicht auch eins?“ Thiel deutete auf den Korb, in dem sich drei Brötchen befanden.  
„Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger.“  
„Okay.“ Thiel aß ein Brötchen, und schwieg für den Rest des Frühstücks ebenfalls.

„Fährst du mich zur Arbeit?“  
„Ja, natürlich.“  
Als sie wenig später zusammen im Auto saßen, legte Thiel seine Hand vorsichtig auf Boernes rechten Oberschenkel. Boerne legte seine Hand nicht auf Thiels.

„Holst du mich dann nachher ab?“  
„Ja.“  
„Okay.“  
Thiel wartete kurz, ob Boerne ihn um einen Abschiedskuss bitten würde. Als nichts geschah, beugte er sich zu ihm rüber.  
Boerne drehte den Kopf weg. „Ich muss jetzt los.“  
„Dann ... bis nachher.“  
Er winkte Boerne noch kurz nach, und lächelte. Dabei war ihm gar nicht nach Lächeln zumute. Offensichtlich war Boerne immer noch ziemlich wütend auf ihn.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro traf Thiel mehrere Kollegen, und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er von einigen komisch gemustert wurde. Ob er vielleicht einen Fleck im Gesicht hatte? Er verschwand kurz auf die Toilette, um das zu überprüfen. Ne, kein Fleck und auch sonst war alles wie immer. Na ja, vielleicht hatte er sich die Blicke ja nur eingebildet. 

„Guten Morgen, Nadeshda.“  
„Guten Morgen.“  
Nadeshda erwähnte den vorigen Tag nicht, wofür er ihr sehr dankbar war. 

Thiel saß noch keine halbe Stunde auf seinem Stuhl, als die Tür aufging.  
„Hallo, Thiel.“  
„Moinsen, Frau Staatsanwalt.“  
„Thiel, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie den Professor ... schlagen.“  
Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. „Wie bitte?“  
„Stimmt das denn?“  
Er warf Nadeshda einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Ich habe niemandem davon erzählt“, meinte sie leise.  
Müller! Na toll, was genau der wohl rumerzählt hatte? Und wem alles? Deswegen hatten ihn also einige Kollegen komisch angesehen.  
„Es stimmt also.“  
„Herrgott, das ... das war ein einmaliger Ausrutscher.“ Er schilderte die Situation.  
„Und das war das erste Mal, dass Ihnen ... die Hand ausgerutscht ist?“  
„Natürlich.“ Was sollte diese unverschämte Frage denn jetzt? „Sie denken ja wohl nicht, dass sowas schonmal passiert ist?“  
„Eigentlich nicht. Aber ...“  
„Was aber?“ Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.  
„Na ja, manchmal sind Sie ja schon ein bisschen ... aufbrausend.“  
„Was soll das denn heißen?!“ Gleich würde ihm der Kragen platzen.  
„Ich meine ja nur ...“  
„Glauben Sie etwa, dass ich Boerne regelmäßig verprügle?!“, brüllte er drauflos und fuchtelte dabei mit den Armen. Dabei stieß er versehentlich gegen seine Kaffeetasse. Er sah sie fallen, schaffte es aber nicht mehr, sie rechtzeitig aufzufangen. Sie knallte auf den Boden und zersprang in mehrere Teile. „Oh, verdammte Kacke!“  
Er warf der Klemm einen bösen Blick zu. „Können Sie sich annähernd vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlt, wenn der Mensch, den Sie lieben, vor Ihren Augen fast abgeknallt wird?“  
„Nein, Thiel.“  
„Das ist ein verdammt beschissenes Gefühl, glauben Sie mir.”  
„Thiel, ich ...“ Anscheinend fehlten ihr nun die Worte.  
Er atmete tief durch. „Bitte lassen Sie mich jetzt einfach in Ruhe weiterarbeiten.“  
Zum Glück tat sie ihm den Gefallen. Nadeshda, die sich die ganze Zeit über dezent herausgehalten hatte, kommentiere den Vorfall nicht. Sie machte was am Computer oder tat zumindest so. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag war Thiel ihr sehr dankbar.  
Er sammelte die Scherben seiner Tasse ein und entsorgte sie.

Als Boerne ihn abends abholte, erzählte er ihm weder von den Blicken der Kollegen noch von dem Gespräch mit der Klemm. Das würde ihn nur unnötig aufregen.  
„Wie war dein Tag?“, fragte er stattdessen.  
„Anstrengend.“ Mehr sagte Boerne nicht.  
Schweigend fuhren sie heim.

Der Abend lief ähnlich ab wie der vorige. Sie aßen etwas, und setzten sich danach wieder zusammen vor den Fernseher. Auch heute kein nerviges Reingerede von Boerne. Schade.  
„Wollen wir ins Bett gehen?“, fragte Thiel irgendwann müde.  
„Frank, ich ... schlafe wieder auf der Couch.“  
Er musste kurz schlucken. Damit hatte er jetzt überhaupt nicht gerechnet, er war automatisch davon ausgegangen, dass Boerne wieder bei ihm im Bett schlafen würde.  
„Okay.“ Traurig erhob er sich, um ins Bad zu gehen. Noch trauriger verschwand er wenig später ins Bett, nachdem er Boerne eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte.  
Hoffentlich war das nun das letzte Mal. Das letzte Mal, dass er ohne Boerne neben sich einschlafen musste.


	4. Schwindel

Aber auch am nächsten Tag schlief Boerne auf der Couch. Und am darauffolgenden ebenfalls.  
Als eine Woche vergangen war, und Boerne immer noch nicht wieder im Bett schlief, begriff Thiel dann allmählich, dass es wohl doch noch eine Weile dauern könnte, bis wieder richtige Normalität bei ihnen einkehren würde.  
Von der Schwellung war seit einigen Tagen nichts mehr zu sehen, und Thiel hielt es für besser, das, was vor einer Woche vorgefallen war, nicht mehr zu thematisieren. Umso schneller würde vielleicht alles wieder wie vorher werden.  
Vieles war ja fast wie vorher. Boerne brachte Thiel zur Arbeit, und holte ihn auch wieder ab. Sie gingen zusammen einkaufen, zusammen in die Stadt, aßen zusammen zu Abend ... Aber im Gegensatz zu vorher, spürte Thiel stets eine gewisse Distanz von Boernes Seite aus.  
Na ja, Boerne war eben immer noch etwas wütend, sonst würde er ja auch nicht immer noch auf der Couch schlafen. Thiel begrüßte Boerne morgens inzwischen wieder mit einem kleinen Kuss, und auch abends drückte er ihm immer schnell noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er dann traurig alleine ins Bett verschwand. Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit und zurück legte er seine Hand manchmal vorsichtig auf Boernes Bein, manchmal ließ er es aber auch bleiben.  
Irgendwelche anderen Zärtlichkeiten oder gar Sex hatte es seit einer Woche nicht gegeben. Boerne hatte seit des Vorfalls kein einziges Mal Anstalten gemacht, Thiel in irgendeiner Weise körperlich näher zu kommen. Und Thiel hielt sich ebenfalls zurück, er wollte Boerne nicht bedrängen. Das mit dem Sex war ja auch nicht so schlimm, darauf konnte er ohne Probleme eine Weile verzichten. Aber allmählich vermisste er es doch sehr, Boerne in den Arm zu nehmen, mit ihm zu kuscheln, mit der Hand durch seine Haare zu fahren, vermisste die Nähe zwischen ihnen. Abends im Bett fehlte ihm Boerne immer ganz besonders.

 

Die doofen Blicke der Kollegen hatten zum Glück schnell wieder aufgehört. Erst hatte Thiel ja überlegt, ob er sich Müller mal vorknöpfen und ihn fragen sollte, was genau er den anderen eigentlich erzählt hatte. Aber dann ließ er es. 

 

Mittlerweile gab Boerne wieder öfter mal seinen Senf dazu, wenn sie sich irgendwas im Fernsehen ansahen. So auch an diesem Abend, als sie einen mäßig spannenden Krimi schauten.  
Und während sie den Krimi guckten, und Boerne ab und zu einen Kommentar dazu abließ, überlegte Thiel, ob er jetzt nach einer Woche nicht vielleicht doch mal langsam wieder ganz vorsichtig versuchen sollte, Boerne körperlich ein wenig näher zu kommen. Wenn Boerne das nicht wollen würde, würde er eben aufhören.  
Langsam rückte er ein Stück an ihn ran. Er legte seine Hand auf Boernes Bein, streichelte es ein wenig, dann zog er seine Hand wieder zurück und wartete ab.  
Boerne sah ihn an, und er hatte ein ganz leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht.  
Das machte Thiel Mut. Er rückte noch ein wenig näher, beugte sich vor, und drückte Boerne dann einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.  
Und Boerne erwiderte den Kuss nach ein bis zwei Sekunden tatsächlich, wenn auch etwas schwach.  
Thiel wurde von einem großen Glücksgefühl durchströmt, er war so froh und erleichtert darüber, dass Boerne ihn nicht abwies. Während sie sich küssten, legte er seine rechte Hand an Boernes Wange, und begann ihn dort vorsichtig zu streicheln.  
Boerne zuckte weg. „Frank, nicht ... bitte.“  
Irritiert sah er ihn an. „Aber ... ich wollte doch nur ...“  
„Bitte fass' mich dort nicht an. Ich ... ertrage das nicht.“  
Boerne ertrug es nicht. Er ertrug es nicht, dass Thiel ihn an der Wange berührte.  
Kurz wurde Thiel schwindelig. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er in ein tiefes Loch fallen.  
In ein verdammt tiefes.


	5. Licht im Dunkeln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich geht es weiter.  
> 

Er griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher aus, wie der doofe Krimi ausgehen würde, interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten.  
„Boerne, ich ... ich kann ja echt verstehen, dass du immer noch etwas wütend bist, aber ...“  
„Ich bin nicht wütend, Frank.“  
„Aber ...“  
„Ich bin traurig.“  
„Du bist ... traurig?“  
„Ja.“  
Das Loch, in das er glaubte zu fallen, wurde immer tiefer und schwärzer.  
Boerne war traurig. Traurig. Scheiße! Das war um ein vielfaches schlimmer, als wenn er wütend wäre. Boerne war traurig. Verdammt, das wollte er doch nicht! Er wollte nicht, dass Boerne traurig war. Seinetwegen.  
„Du hast mir weh getan, Frank.“  
„Ich weiß, ich ...“  
„Und es tut immer noch weh.“  
„Boerne ...“ Ein verdammt dicker Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. „Es tut mir leid.“  
Das war das erste Mal, dass er das so direkt sagte. Und plötzlich erkannte er, dass es ein riesiger Fehler gewesen war, dass er das Thema in den letzten Tagen einfach nicht mehr angesprochen, sondern totgeschwiegen hatte. Wie hatte er denn bloß denken können, dass vielleicht von allein alles bald wieder wie vorher sein würde? Er hätte mit Boerne reden sollen. Verdammt, ja, das hätte er unbedingt tun sollen. Jetzt, wo ihm das endlich klar geworden war, da war es vielleicht ... zu spät. Boerne ertrug es nicht, dass er ihn an der Wange berührte, vielleicht ertrug er ja auch ihre Beziehung nicht mehr. Sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei dem Gedanken.  
„Wirst du mich verlassen?“ Er brachte die Worte kaum über die Lippen, er hatte so eine unglaubliche Angst vor der Antwort und das Blut rauschte vor Nervosität in seinen Ohren, aber er wollte Gewissheit haben.  
Boerne schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich will dich nicht verlassen.“  
‚Ich _will_ dich nicht verlassen’ anstatt ‚Ich _werde_ dich nicht verlassen’, trotzdem wurde ihm wieder ein winziges bisschen leichter ums Herz, und das Loch erschien ihm nicht mehr ganz so tief und gnadenlos.  
„Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe für einen kurzen Moment die Beherrschung verloren, das kann ich leider nicht mehr rückgängig machen.“  
Er legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf Boernes linke Schulter und war froh, dass Boerne sie nicht fortstieß. „Ich werde dir nie mehr weh tun, das musst du mir glauben, bitte.“  
Boerne sah ihn an und gab keine Antwort. Aber dann nickte er, ganz leicht.

In den folgenden Tagen holten sie das Versäumte nach, führten mehrere lange und intensive Gespräche über das, was passiert war.  
Das tat ihnen gut, manchmal war es aber auch schmerzhaft. Einmal konnte sich Thiel nicht beherrschen und plötzlich liefen ihm ein paar Tränen übers Gesicht, und als Boerne ihn dann auch noch in den Arm nahm, wurden es viele Tränen.  
„Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich dich verliere, dass der Mistkerl dich abknallt, aber ich hätte trotzdem nicht ... Es tut mir leid, ich ...“  
„Ja, ich weiß.“

 

Eine weitere Woche war vergangen, und als Thiel an diesem Abend ins Schlafzimmer ging, machte sein Herz augenblicklich einen kleinen Sprung.  
Da lag sie. Boernes Bettwäsche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich gerne eine kleine Szene einbauen, in der Thiel auf den Friedhof geht oder/und in Gedanken mit Herbert spricht, aber leider ging mir das zu sehr an die Nieren. Wer mag, kann sich aber natürlich gerne vorstellen, dass er das tut, auch wenn ich es nicht hingeschrieben habe.
> 
> Morgen kommt vielleicht das letzte Kapitel, auf jeden Fall kommt es bald. :-)


	6. Licht im Dunkeln II

Er hörte, wie Boerne hinter ihm ins Zimmer trat, und drehte sich zu ihm um, ganz langsam.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Boerne lächelte ihn an, warm und weich. Dieses Lächeln ließ sein Herz noch ein Stück schneller schlagen, und er lächelte zurück, vorsichtig, zaghaft. Boerne hatte seinen dunkelblauen Pyjama an, den aus diesem flauschigen Stoff, den er so mochte.  
_Schläfst du ab jetzt wieder bei mir im Bett?_ Das lag ihm zwar auf den Lippen, aber er sprach es nicht aus, vielleicht würde diese Frage Boerne irgendwie unter Druck setzen.  
„Schläfst du heute bei mir im Bett?“, fragte er stattdessen lieber.  
Boerne nickte. „Ja.“

Sie lagen sich im Bett seitlich gegenüber, schauten sich an, und nach einigen Minuten fragte sich Thiel, ob er jetzt einen kleinen Schritt weiter gehen sollte, ob er Boerne küssen sollte, oder ob das zu viel wäre.  
Aber dann nahm Boerne ihm die Entscheidung ab, beugte sich ein Stück vor, und ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander, berührten sich zart. Danach sofort ein weiteres Mal, diesmal etwas stärker und länger. Sie küssten sich mehrmals, und irgendwann wurde er dann ein wenig mutiger und grub seine Hand vorsichtig in Boernes Haar, streichelte ihn. Das hatte er so sehr vermisst. Ein Glücksgefühl kroch durch seinen Körper und machte sich dort ganz schön breit.

Für einen winzigen Moment rutschte seine Hand im Reflex ein Stück tiefer und berührte Boernes Wange. Sofort zog er sie wieder zurück. „Entschuldige.“  
Boerne sah ihn an, sein Blick unergründlich. „Gibst du mir bitte deine Hand, Frank?“  
„Ähm, klar.“ Er hielt sie Boerne hin und sah zu, wie ihre Finger ineinander glitten.  
Boerne zog Thiels Hand zu sich rüber. Und dann, ganz langsam, legte er sie an seine linke Wange.  
Ein gewaltiger Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. „Boerne, ich ...“ Weiter kam er nicht.  
Boerne nickte, hatte ihn auch so verstanden.  
Nach einigen Sekunden nahm Boerne seine eigene Hand fort, und im ersten Moment wollte Thiel seine ebenfalls fortnehmen.  
Aber er ließ sie dort und wartete kurz ab, zögerte ein wenig, dann fing er an, sachte über die weiche Haut zu streicheln.  
Boerne schloss seine Augen, und der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde immer riesiger.  
Er beugte sich vor, berührte die Wange vorsichtig mit seinen Lippen, küsste sie. Küsste sie ein weiteres Mal. Und noch einmal. Küsste sie immer wieder.  
„Ich werde dir nie mehr weh tun“, flüsterte er gegen Boernes Lippen.  
„Ich weiß.“

Das Geschehene konnte man nicht mehr rückgängig machen, es hatte nun einmal stattgefunden. Und es würde ganz sicher immer wieder mal hochkommen, bei beiden. Er hatte Boerne am Vortag darum gebeten, das Thema jederzeit anzusprechen, wenn ihm danach war und wenn es ihn belasten sollte. 

„Frank?“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich würde gerne mit dir schlafen.“  
Für ein oder zwei Sekunden hielt er die Luft an. „Bist du ganz sicher?“  
„Ja.“  
„Okay.“

Thiel war nicht viel minder aufgeregt als bei ihrem ersten Mal. Und irgendwie war es ja auch so etwas wie ein erstes Mal. Sie zogen sich gegenseitig aus, küssten und streichelten sich, ließen sich jede Menge Zeit. Ihre Blicke trafen sich immer wieder, und er war so unfassbar glücklich darüber, dass er Boerne nicht verloren hatte.  
Sie liebten sich langsam und zärtlich.

Danach lag Boerne in seinen Armen, Herzschlag und Atmung beruhigten sich nach und nach wieder, und er dachte an ihr kleines Schmuseritual. Aber heute würde er Boerne nicht sagen, dass er so nicht einschlafen könne. Vielleicht irgendwann wieder. Heute nicht.  
„Ich liebe dich, Karl-Friedrich“, murmelte er gegen Boernes Haar.  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“  
Wenig später hörte er leise und regelmäßige Atemzüge, und schon sehr bald war dann auch er selbst eingeschlafen.

 

Als Thiel am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, lag Boerne immer noch in seinen Armen.


End file.
